El Tiempo la Unica Cura
by caroaome
Summary: Inuyasha jugo una ultima vez con sus sentimientos esta vez no volvera a tras, pero que hara con el fruto de su amor, una confucion lleva lejos a kagome, dejando a un solitatario hanyou CAP FINAL "Casate conmigo"
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es el primer fic que hice y el primero que subo a esta pagina espero que les guste

EL TIEMPO, LA UNICA CURA

CAP 1 "la calma antes de la tempestad"

Hacia ya un para de meses que Naraku habia sido destruido, la perla de shikon por acuerdo de todos habia sido utilizada para revivir a Kohaku cosa que hizo muy feliz a cierta exterminadora, en fin las cosas marchaban de maravilla.

Aunque la única persona inquieta en ese momento era Kagome había estado preocupada desde hacia un par de días, estaba muy inquieta no sabia como iba a reaccionar Inuyasha cuando se lo diría

Kagome - (pensamiento) no puedo creerlo como se lo digo? y si se enoja? bueno no tendría por que enojarse después de todo el es el culpable - entonces empezó a recordaba ese día tan maravilloso en el que su vida dio un giro de 180°

**Flash back**

Miroku, Sango, shipppo, kohaku y kirara se habían ido ala aldea de los exterminadores ya que sango deseaba mucho poder reconstruirla, inuyasha y kagome no habían ido porque cierta estudiante estaba presentando exámenes y un desesperado hanyou la esperaba así que cuando llegaron ala época antigua ya no había nadie

Inuyasha- que coraje, los demás se largaron sin nosotros todo por tu culpa siempre te tardas mucho cuando vas a tu época

Kagome- que tiene de malo? es mi casa puedo tardarme lo que quiera además tenia exámenes que presentar y eran muy importantes no podía faltar ya que si lo hacia hubiera perdido todo el año escolar

Inuyasha- aaa si se me olvidaba que tus exámenes son sagrado (lo dice en tono sarcástico cosa que empieza a fastidiar a la joven miko)

Kagome- ash inuyasha contigo no se puede ya estoy harta de tus necedades además yo ya termine mi misión aquí no se porque te molesta que vaya a mi casa mas seguido ya no es necesaria mi presencia aqui (kagome digo esto sin pensar en el efecto que pudiera tener en el hanyou)

Inuyasha- que quieres decir? ya no piensas volver? (tono preocupado)

Kagome- no quise decir eso... es solo que he pensado que como ya reunimos la perla y destruimos a naraku pensé que ya no me necesitarían mas y regresaría a mi vida normal como antes....(es interrumpida)

Inuyasha- no lo que pasa es que como crees que ya no tienes obligaciones ya te quieres larga y dejarnos verdad?

Kagome- eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que siento que ya no me necesitan aquí (con expresión triste)

Inuyasha- como puedes decir eso eres la mejor amiga de Sango y miroku para shipo eres como una madre y aun así crees que nadie te necesita aquí (mientras decía esto se acercaba lentamente a kagome y cuando termino la frase la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia su cuerpo, y sus labios solo los separaban las palabras que el necesitaba decir desde hacia ya mucho tiempo) no solo ellos te necesitan...... yo .. yo también te necesito.... porque yo ... te amo

Kagome abrió tanto los ojos que por un instante creyó que se le iban a salir, no podía creerlo las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar habían entrado en sus oídos como una melodía

Kagome- yo también te amo inuyasha

dicho esto sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvía mas apasionados , caricias y susurros de amor se hicieron presentes, la ropa en poco tiempo paso a ser solo un estorbo entre aquellos amantes que buscaban con frenesí fundir sus cuerpos, convertirse en una sola alma, un solo corazón un solo latido

y un amor infinito

**Fin del Flash Back**

después de esa noche su relación mejoro considerablemente las discusiones y ceños fruncidos se habían transformado en palabras de amor y besos

las cosas no podían ser mejor

pero como es de saberse "la calma antes de la tempestad"

Kagome- voy a ir a mi época es que necesito hacer algo de suma importancia Inuyasha

solo iré un par de horas regresare al anochecer te parece?

Inuyasha- mmmm bueno esta bien pero no te tardes si no llegas al anochecer te voy a buscar ya no puedo vivir sin ti - dicho esto le dio un tierno beso

Kagome- no te preocupes regresare de inmediato (pensamiento de kagome: solo necesito comprobar mis sospechas )- adiós amor nos vemos en la noche

Inuyasha - te estaré esperando no tardes

dicho esto kagome salto al pozo y se dirigió a toda prisa a su casa y de ahí iría a la farmacia mas cercana para comprobar sus sospechas

ya teniendo el objeto en sus manos, procedió como las instrucciones indicaban espero unos minutos y su hermoso porvenir se mostró ante sus ojos, no podía creerlo estaba muy feliz, tenia que decírselo pronto el también estallarla de felicidad así que salio corriendo al pozo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto en la época antigua Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente sorprendido hacia mese que no sabia nada de ella y ahora la tenia frente a el

kikyou- hola Inuyasha por que esa cara?

Inuyasha- que haces aquí? sucede algo malo?

Kikyou- no es solo que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kagome corría frenéticamente por el bosque rebosaba de felicidad pero al pasar cerca de árbol sagrado vio una imagen que la dejo consternada ,

Kagome pensamiento- no puede ser, como es posible que .....

Inuyasha y Kikyou estaban abrazados tiernamente, esta imagen habría enternecido a cualquiera pero en esos momentos a Kagome le parecía la imagen mas horrible

kagome-Inuyasha aun ama a kikyou no puede ser, porque?

no pudo soportar mas salio corriendo del lugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

minutos antes se había enterado de una magnifica noticia y ahora estaba huyendo de su propio dolor

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

continuara

este fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen reviews

gracias por leer mi fic

bye

atte caroaome


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 "Carta de despedida a un amor puro"

Kagome corría desesperada, su alma estaba destrozada no podía creer apenas en la tarde se había llenado de felicidad, felicidad que se había opacado en un instante, con una sola visión, como era posible? porque había pasado eso? porque?

eran las preguntas que se hacia Kagome mientras corría sin rumbo solo deseaba desaparecer y no sentir mas este dolor tan grande.

Sin darse cuenta Kagome había llegado ala aldea, corría hacia la casa de la anciana kaede y busco sus cosas (como solo se había ido por unas horas las había dejado ahí)

busco una pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir una carta, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas dejando tras de si una huella de desolación y vació.

-Que pasa kagome? porque lloras?

Kagome- anciana Kaede- al mirarla sintió un poco de alivio necesitaba hablar con alguien, y se arrojo a sus brazos- anciana Kaede... no puedo mas... debo irme ya no puedo estar ni un minuta mas aquí ya no quiero

Kaede- pero kagome que ha pasado? porque te quieres ir tan de pronto? sucedió algo?

Kagome empezo a contarle todos los acontecimientos desde la noche que había pasado con inuyasha hasta lo que había pasado en la tarde y lo que había visto minutos antes

Kaede- pero como puede ser mi hermana volvió por Inuyasha, pero tu no te puedes ir así Inuyasha tiene que saber que el....

Kagome- ya lo se anciana y lo sabrá la diferencia es que yo ya no estaré aquí...

ya no quiero interponerme entre la felicidad de Inuyasha, y si el es feliz con kikyou yo no puedo hacer nada y como lo dije antes yo solo deseo que sea feliz no importa si no es a mi lado

Kaede- aun así sacrifican tu felicidad y la de...

Kagome- no importa yo seré feliz con el regalo que el me entrego eso me basta- pero no dijo esto muy convencida, realmente quería estar a su lado pero... el había corrido de nuevo a los brazos de kikyou ella ya no podía hacer nada, además ya había tomado una decisión.

***************************************************************

después del encuentro con Kikyou, Inuyasha estaba desconcertado, pero ala vez feliz, estuvo un rato sentado bajo el árbol sagrado pensando en los acontecimientos recientes y entonces recordó a kagome, - ya habrá regresado?- se pregunto y sin mas fue en dirección a la aldea y fue directamente ala casa de la anciana Kaede sin duda si kagome ya habría regresado estaría hay.

Cuando llego solo encontró ala anciana Kaede

Kaede- por fin regresaste pero un poco tarde - el rostro de la anciana parecía triste

Inuyash- tarde para que? y no has visto a kagome?

Kaede- si la vi estubo aqui pero ya se fue y te dejo esto

Inuyasha tomo el pedazo de papel y empezo a leer que era esto? una despedida? pero porque? porque se despedia?

Inuyasha miro ala anciana kaede buscando una respuesta en sus ojos y encontró como respuesta

Kaede- la engañaste o cometiste un error fatal que tendrás que pagar caro

ella se fue hace como media hora ya no podrás alcanzarla

Inuyasha- pero porque no hizo nada para detenerla? porque dejo que se fuera?- grito desesperado

Kaede- porque fue su decisión irse, no te niego que me duele que se halla ido pero yo no puedo interferir en esto Inuyasha , eras tu el que debía haberla detenido, pero llegaste tarde... Kagome se fue

Esas ultimas palabras sonaban en su mente, como un eco interminable, la carta la reeleia una y otra vez pera verificar si realmente eso estaba escrito.

Sin pensarlo salio corriendo en direccion al pozo para buscarla mientras lo hacia la carta seguia en su mente

_Inuyasha_

_Cuando hayas leido esto ya habre regresado a mi epoca, a mi hogar, al lugar donde verdaderamente pertenesco del cual nunca debi salir, aunque no me arrepiento de haber seguido mi camino junto al tuyo ya que aprendi tantas cosas y en especial que el amor es eterno, eso me lo enseñaste tu y kikyou que apesar de todas las cosas se siguen amando y yo ya no puedo seguir interferiendo en tu felicidad, en primera por que ya he sufrido suficiente y en segunda porque solo deseo que tu seas feliz y se que lo seras junto a ella. Tengo algo importante que decirte, recuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos, pues estoy embarazada, pero no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de el bebe, al menos me pude conservar un poco de tu ser conmigo._

_Te deseo lo mejor y no olvides que te amo y siempre te amare_

_Posdata: porfavor cuida de shippo aun es muy pequeño y nesesita de ti y no podras seguirme a mi epoca ya que sellare el pozo y pondre un conjura para desconectar las epocas asi ambos estaremos tranquilos_

_Te ama _

_Kagome_

Como podria pretender que el estaria tranquilo, en primera jamas podria ser feliz con kikyou el no la amaba, en segunda el iba a ser padre como olvidar eso, siempre habia deseado tener una famila amorosa y unida y ahora que su deseo estaba por cumplirse todo salia mal y en tercera el la necesitaba la amaba con todo su ser queria estar a su lado ya no podia vivir si ella.

Cuando llego al pozo sin pensarlo salto al interior, pero algo malo pasaba, ya no podia cruzar, Kagome ya habia puesto el conjuro, ya no podia ir a buscarla ya no volveri a verla

Inuyasha- no puede ser, dejame pasar necesito verla y aclarar las cosas- gritaba deseperado- KAGOME!!!! REGRESA!!!!! TE NECESITO!!!!- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrima y se habrieron paso por sus mejillas sintio un dolor intenso porque? porque paso esto?- KAGOME!!!!

CONTINUARA....

bueno segundo capitulo pero no saquen concluciones malas sobre kikyou aun que esto va a dar un giro radical

me despido porfavor dejen reviews porfis para ver si continuo o no

adiosito hasta la proxima

atte caroame


	3. Chapter 3

hola ya traje el siguiente capitulo

olvide poner algo de suma importancia en los capitulos anteriores y lo siento se me va mucho la ebra y es lo siguiente

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen ala master Rumiko Takashi**

bueno dicho ya lo anterior queria agradecer alas personas que me han dejado comentarios que son: Setsuna 17, Aiko amitie gracias tu eres la que mas me ha dejado coemnterios y espero seguir reciviendo y por ultimo a Virginia 260 muchas gracias por darme esos animos de seguir publicando mi fic y ya lei el tuyo esta super genial espero que lo contunues pronto

bueno ahora si aqui ta la conti espero que les guste y dejen mensajes porfis son muy importantes para mi

CAPITULO 3 "Una Ilucion que parece Realidad"

Kagome estaba exausta, en primera porque habia corrido y llorado mucho y en segunda por el conjuro que acababa de poner en el pozo para que ya nadie pudiera atravezarlo

No volveria a ver a Inuyasha, al pensar eso deseo por instante no haberlo conocido nunca, pero reacciono eso no era cierto, aunque el habia sido causa de sus sufrimientos, le habia entregado cosas imbaluables. Como el amor, la amistad y muy pronto la maternidad.

En su vientre llacia la semilla de Inuyasha, eso era lo unico que la reconfortaba, tenia un pedasito de el creciendo en su interior y entonces su pesar y dolor disminuyo, no desaparecio, pero se volvio resistible.

Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte- se dijo asi misma- fue hacia su casa subio a su habitacion y se quedo profundamente dormida, pero entre sueños una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y un nombre salio de sus labios- Inuyasha

Su madre la observaba desde la puerta, la habia escuchado entrar pero nisiquiera saludo, paso como un fantasma en pena, tenia en el rostro un dejo de preocupacion y dolor no le gustaba verla asi y cuando escucho el nombre de Inuyasha, se acerco a la cama de Kagame, seco la lagrima y se quedo con ella toda la noche velando su sueño que para Kagome parecian pesadillas.

**********************************************************

Inuyasha se sentia abatido, estaba sentado junto al pozo, lagrimas llenas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas

Como pude ser tan idiota? como pude permitir que esto pasara?-

entonces los recurdos de las ultimas horas se venian a su mente-

**FLASH BACK**

kikyou- nesecito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante

Inuyasha- que pasa?

Kikyou se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un beso, fue pequeño pero Inuyasha lo sintio extraño como si kikyou se estubiera despidiendo

Inuyasha miro extralñado a kikyou y antes que pudiera decir algo

kikyou-Inuyasha sabes? estoy cansada, creo que ya me harte de esta falsedad, es demaciado- Inuyash percibio un dejo de tristeza y paz- he comprendido que mi tiempo termino hace mucho tiempo, pero me resisti a dejar este mundo, en un principio por rencor y deseo de venganza y despues por la nesecidad de creer que regresaria a estr a tu lado, pero descubri algo... que si podre estar a tu lado, no en este lugar, sino en el otro mundo- Inuyasha se iquieto por lo ultimo, que pretendia matarlo, kikyou percibio el temor de Inuyasha- no te preocupes Inuyasha no pretendo matarte, ese deseo desaparecio, ahora solo quiero desaserme de esta cuerpo falso ya que aunque veas la imagende kikyou no deja de ser solo eso una imagen, lo que se supone fui hace mucho tiempo

Inuyash- que estas tratndo de decir? no en tiendo tu sigues siendo kikyou

kikyou- te equivocas Inuyasha esto- y se señala- esto no es kikyou es la materealizacion de mi sentimientos malditos que surgieron despues de mi muerte, pero eso sentimientos desaparcieron y dejaron a su paso paz, tranquilidad, lo que nunca pude sentir en vida, es por eso que he venido a despedirme y a desirte que te amo con tada mi alma y a desearte que seas feliz porque te lo mereces

Inuyasha- entonces has decidido dejar este mundo

Kikyou. asi es ya ha sido suficiente

Inuyasha abraza a Kikyou, apesar de que sabia que su amor por Kagome era mas grande, no podia dejar de sentir eso, kikyou habia sido la primera persona que le habia mostrado lo que era el amor y lo maravillosa que podria llegar a ser la vida, tambien habia sido la primera mujer de su vida. Se quedaron abrazados por uno minutos, como si en ese abrazo todos los temores, tristezas y rencores pasados se esfumaran y solo dejaban agradecimiento, respeto y cariño

Kikyou- te amo Inuyasha,

Inuyasha- yo tambien te amo, te amare siempre pero

Kikyou- lo se, tu ahora amas a Kagome, y se que sera muy feliz con ella y me alegro porque ella te ama mas que a nada, ademas es una jovan sumamente valiosa deseo que seas feliz con ella

Inuyash- gracias kikyou

kikyou- bueno es hora de irme te estare esperando y ta cuidare hasta que volvamos a encontarnos adios mi amado Inuyasha- y le dio un ultimo beso

Inuyasha- adios mi querida kikyou

Entonces su cuerpo resplandecio y se transformo en pequeñas almas esferas de luz que se elevaron hacia el cielo desapareciendo en la eternidad.

Inuyasha- descanza en paz-

**FIN DEL FLASHA BACK**

Inuyasha- estoy seguro de que Kagome nos vio y mal interpreto las cosa, pero poruqe no espero para que le explicara lo que sucedio, maldita sea, otra vez por tu estupidez perdiste lo que mas quires Inuyasha no puedo creer que sea tan imbesil

Deja de hablar asi Inuyasha no es culpa tuya- dijo una voz a su lado, un joven monje se habia sentado junto a el sin que se diera cuenta- estas cosas solo pasan por razones que no podemos entender

Inuyasha- estas loco Miroku? ella se fue porque me vio con Kikyou, porque ella sufria por mi culpa y yo lo unico que hice

Miroku- tu lo que hiciste fue despedir a tu antuguo amor, Inuyasha las señorita Kagome se confundio pero no es culpa tuya

Inuyasha- pero que va ser de ella esta embarazada y que va ser de mi que nunca estare con mi hijo y la mujer que amo- las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo

Miroku solo abrazo a su mejor amigo, al que siempre estaba para apoyarte , y verlo asi destroso a Miroku, ese no era el Inuyasha que estaba acostumbrado a ver era como la sombra del Inuyasha fuerte.

Miroku- No sufras mas Inuyasha estoy seguro de que volveras a verla y que conoceras a tu hijo los caminos de esta vida son colplejos y dificiles y tambien nos dejan sorpresas para el futuro tu los encontraras de nuevo solo ten fe en ello y no te dejes caer porque si Kagome regresa no le gustaria ver a su Inuyasha asi

Inuyasha- gracias Miroku, nunca te lo he dicho pero te quiero como si tu fueras mi hermano y no el idiota de Seshomaru

Miroku solo sonrio, abrazo con fuerza a su hermano

Continuara

averdad kikyou no es tan mala aqui entre nos el personaje de kikyou me gusta tanto como el de kagome asi que no pordia quedar como la villana mala y perversa solo fue un error de parte de kagome aunque ahora que lo pienso ver a tu novio o lo que sea con otra auqnue solo sea una despedida me pordria histerica y los mataria a los dos jajajajaja bueno ya me voy ya estarde y es hora de nomir

no olviden dejar reviews bye

atte

caroaome


	4. Chapter 4

holaaa

como tan???

les agradesco mucho sus reviews me encanta leerlos son los que me impulsan a seguir publicando mi fic aunque ojala me dejaran mas no importa con los que me llegan me bastan y me sobran porque si no recibiera eso si seria muy triste

bueno ya les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les agrade y porfis dejan reviews

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a super Rumiko Takashi**

CAPITULO 4 "Una nueva vida"

Kagome caminaba por el templo, habian pasado casi 9 meses, su abdomen habia crecido considerablemente, le habian dicho que eran gemelos, esa noticia la habia hecho estallar de felicidad, iba a ser mama y eso era lo que la mantenia de pie, no se podia dejar a la tristeza esos pequeños la nececitaban y tenia que ser fuerte.

Camino hacia en arbol sagrado y se sento bajo su sombra y empezo a acariciar su pancita

**********************************************************

Inuyasha estaba sentado en las ramas del arbol sagrado pensando en todo lo que habia pasado

Inuyasha: ya pasaron casi 9 meses debe de estar por nacer mi hijo, como me gustaria conicerlo y tenerlo cerca- pensaba

En ese instante sintio la presencia de Kagome por alguna extraña razon parecia que estaba a su lado como siempre pero habia sentido eso incontables veces desde que se habia ido

Inuyasha: como t extraño kagome

***********************************************************

_Kagome_

Kagome: que fue eso?- ella habia escuchado sun nombre en la voz de Inuyasha, eso era imposible el no podria haber estado hay estaba muy lejos, pero en ese instante sintio su presencia, sentia que estaba asu lado- Inuyasha

***********************************************************

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha: que diablos me pasa? creo que me estoy volviendo loco, primero siento que esta aqui y ahora la escucho- en eso sintio una gran inquietud como si algo malo estubiera por pasar, y de un momento a otro se puso muy nervioso y tenso que estaba pasando?

************************************************************

Kagome como pudo se levanto y empezo a caminar torpemente hacia la casa, le dolia demaciado el vientre, eran contracciones habia llegado la hora

Kagome: MAMA!!!! MAMA!!!

Mama: que pasa kagome?

Kagome: ya es hora mama

Mama: tranquila hija llamare un taxi, SOTA!!

Sota: que pasa mama?

Mama: tu hermana tiene que ir al hospital, prepara todo en lo que llega el taxi

Como pudo Kagome bajo las escaleras de templo hacia en taxi, en el hospital ella estaba muy nerviosa, y si algo salia mal? no nada de eso todo va esta bien, se decia una y otra vez mientras que los doloras aumentaban

*********************************************************

Inuyasha se habia ido ala aldea para asegurarse de que sus amigos estubieran bien, y asi era todos estaban tranquilamente tomando te. Si todos estan bien, entonces por que sentia esa opresion en el pecho? era un sentimiento extraño porque sentia nervios, miedo y ala vez alegria era muy raro y estubo todo un rato caminando de un lado a otro como leon enjaulado, estaba muy inquieto y sus amigos solo lo veian tratando de decifrar que era lo que le pasaba

**********************************************************

Kagome estaba dormida, ya habian nacido los bebes, por medio de cesarea. Empezo a pasar el efecto de la anestecia y abrio los ojos, a su lado vio a una enfermera checando sus signos vitales

Enfermera: ya desperto la nuva mama, sus pequeños estan en el cunero son muy hermosos

Kagome: cuando podre verlos?

Enfermera: muy pronto, no se preocupe, en un par de horas se los traere para que les de de comer

Kagome: muchas gacias

La enfermera salio de la habitacion dejando sola a kagome, le dolia el vientre como si hubieran utilizado sus organos como juguete, un minito despues su familia entro y empezaron a contarle de sus bebes decian queran hermasos, que uno era una niña, en los ultrasonidos se veia claramente que uno era niño pero el otro parecia esconderse detras de su hermano y nunca supieron si era niño o niña, que sorpresa se llevo tenia mellizos ya queria verlos deseaba tenerlos entre sus brazos, sentir su piel, aspirar su aroma. Sentia que era una manera de sentia a Inuyasha serca de ella.

Entonces se abrio la puera y entraron 2 enfermeras con dos pequeñas cunas transparentes en las que iban don bebes

El primero en llegar a sus brazos fu el niño, era muy parecido a Inuyasha, pero tenia el pequeño mechon de cabello negro y los ojos cafes obscuros como los de ella, era perfecto, la miraba fijamente, ella acaricio su mejilla y con su pequeña manita el le tomo uno de sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca, esto hizo sonreir a Kagome era tan bello no podia creerlo. Entonces le llego el turno ala pequeña de estar con su madre. Cuando kagome la tomo entre sus barazos se sorprendio mucho si el niño era parecido a Inuyasha ella era la vercion femenina de el, tenia el mechon de cabello plateado los ojos dorados y grandes y encuanto llego a sus brazos empezo a moverse mucho y tomo un mechon de su cabello, era muy inquieta enserio si se perecia demaciado a Inuyasha.

******************************************************************

Despues de andar de aqui para alla, porfin se calmo, ya no sentia ese miedo y nerviosismo, ahora en cambio se sintio aliviado y muy feliz no sabia porque, pero desde que kagome se habia ido no habia sonreido y en ese momento una gran sonrisa aparecio en sus labios

Miroku: y ahora a ti que te pasa has estado muy raro todo eldia

Inuyasha: no se esque simplemente me siento muy feliz creo que ya me volvi loco

Miroku: si creo que si

**********************************************************

Kagome: de ahora en adelante, las cosas seran diferentes, ahora ustedes son mi vida y hare todo para que sean felices, para que seamos felices

Continuara....


	5. Chapter 5

hola

les dejo el siguiente capitulo gracias por sus comentarios y no desesperen ya viene casi el final no es muy largo este fic

**los personjaes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la super Rumiko Takashi**

Capitulo 5

¿CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO?

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de su habitacion, los rayos tenues de la mañana rozaban su rostro tenia que levantarse sino se les haria tarde, ya de pie fue directo a una de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya,

Kagome: Kio despiertate ya (tocando la puerta, pero sin respusta asi que entra) si no te despiertas en este instante señorita te mojare con agua fri despieta ya dormilona ( empieza hacerle cosquilas a la chica que se hacia la dormida debajo de sus cobijas)

Kio: jajajaja ya mama para ya estabien jaja ya me voy a levantar

kagome: vaya por fin metete a bañar rapido ya sabes que tu hermano se impacienta con facilidad, y si te tardas se va poner histerico

Kio: ach si es cirto tiene un caractito horrible, por eso no tiene novia, me pregunto de quien saco ese caracter

Kagome al escuchar eso se le vino a la mente el hombre de su vida, es cierto su hijo era identico a el el mismo caracter, la misma mirada y perfil...

Kio: mama, mama, MAMA! reacciona que te pasa?

Kagome: nada hija ya metete a bañar mientras despierto a tu hermano

???: demaciado tarde las gritos de Kio llegaron hasta mi cuerto, que gritona eres a veces desearia qu fueras muda ( mientras decia eso agarraba a su hermana por el cuello y empesaba a alborotarle el cabello) buenos dias mama

Kagome: buenos dias Yashamaru, ya deja a tu hermana la vas a dejar sin pelo

Yashamaru: que le puede pasar a la viejita concentida

Kio: NO ESTOY VIEJA YASHAMARU!!!!!!!

Yashamaru: claro que si si no porque tienes el pelo blanco y ademas eres una gruñona u poco mas y te pareceras el bisabuelo con sus historias raras

Kio: ahhh ya deja me en paz tu ni.....

Kagome: ya basta, arreglence si no, no van a llegar a la escuela, y ademas hoy vamos a ir a la casa de la abuela

Yashamaru: a es cieto, vamos a ir al templo me encanta ese lugar ¿porque no regresamos a vivircon la abuela? me encantaba ir alos templos en especial me encantaba el arbol sagrado (¿porque sera? jajaj)

kio: es ciero es un lugar muy apacible....

Kagome: ya son las 6:30 y ustedes entran a la 7 ya se pueden apurar ?

Kio y Yasha: ahhhhhh!!!!! es tarde

Mientras los hermanos se peleaban el derecho de usar el baño, kagome pensaba en Inuyasha y en todos estos años sin el, yhabian pasado ya 15años, si rostro ya no era el mismo, ya no era el rostro de una chiquilla de preparatoria, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, habia terminado sus estudios y se habia graduado de arquitecta, tenia un trabajo en el centro de Tokio, asi que habi decidido cambiar de casa a un lugar mas cercano a su trabajo, cosa que le habia ayudado mucho, por lo menos ya no salia de la casa y se encontraba con el arbol sagrado, muchas veces su subconciente la engañaba y lo veia aun sellado en el arbol como cuando lo vio por primera vez. Habian sido uno años dificiles y mas cuando sus hijos empezaron a preguntar por su padre, no sabia que decirles y algunas veces se ponia a llorar, por tal razon el pequeño Yashamaru le exigio a su hermana que dejara depreguntale sobre eso, era muy pequeño aun pero parecia como si supiera todo lo que pasaba era muy astuto y tenaz, desde pequeño habia ido a clase de manejo de katanas era muy bueno habia ganado varios torneos, pero eso si tenia un caracter de los mil demonios y mas cuando se tratara de su madre o hermana las amaba mucho e incluso le espantaba los pretendientes a kio le molestaba mucho verla con chicos, mientras que kio era la pesonifocacion de la amabilidad y ternura, aunque tambien tenia su caracter y era un poco gritona pero era muy justa y defensora de los debiles y eso si como su madre practicaba tiro con arco y esgrima igual que su hermano era la mejor ganadora de muchas competencias.

Mientras Kagome recordaba esos ultimos 15 años fue interrumpida

Yashamaru: mama puedo preguntarte algo? pero quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero evasivas ni que me cambies el tema por favor

Kagome sabia la que iba a preguntar, y eso le aterraba estabes ya no podria escapar

Yashamaru: que paso con nuestro padre? Porque nunca lo conocimos?

kio habia terminado de arreglarse y se encontraba atras de yashamaru esperando su repuesta

Kagome: que les parece si esperamos a llegar a la casa de su abuela ahi les contare todo, es un hastoria larga y dificil de contar y no cro que me de tiempo de contarsela en este momento porque ya se van a la escuela y yo atrabajar ¿les parece?

Yashamaru: deacuerdo pero nos lo vas a contar verdad

Kagome: si Yashamaru te lo prometo

le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo y lo beso en la frente y despues abrazo fuerte a su paqueña hija y se dirijieron a la pueta para empezar sus actividades

*******************************************************************

un hombre vestido de rojo descansaba en la copa de un arbol

????: INUYASHA!!!!!! YA VAMOS A EMPEZAR MI ENTRENAMIETO YA AMANECIO

Un joven peli rojo le gritaba desde el suelo impaciente, Inuyasha bajo de un salto y quedo frente a su joven amigo que lo queria como aun hijo

Inuyash: ahhh Shippo impaciente como siempre

Shippo. aprendi del mejor

Inuyasha: Que dices enano? ( con cara de voy a golpearte)

Shippo: nada que si ya empezamos a entrenar?

Inuyasha: grrrr esta bien empieza a calentar

Shippo: deacuerdo ( ensegida el joven zorro que definitivamente ya no era un enano como decia Inu sino todo lo contario tenia la altura de Inuyasha el pelo mas largo amarrado en una cola alta, con barazos y pecho fuerte *imanginense nomas*)

Mientras Inuyasha veia el calentamiento de shippo empezo a imaginarse como seria su hijo seria hombre o mujer? , se peresera a el o a kagome? lo querria o no? desaba tanto conocerlo y volver a ver a al mujer que le robo el corazon miro al cielo y dejo salir un supiro _"Kagome donde estaras" _


	6. Chapter 6

hola

para empezar MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTA LEERLOS les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo para dejarme comentarios y tambien les agradesco alas personas que leen mi fic muchas gacias me siento muy feliz

bueno tambien queria invitarlos a leer el otro fic que ya estoy publicando apenas puse el primer capitulo hace como 2 o 3 dias no me acuerdo se llama Amor Silencioso es de kagome e inuyasha aunque este es como en una ralidad alterna que ya no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Inuyasha pero me gustaria mucho que leyeran el rpimer capitulo y me dijeran que opinan bueno ahora si ya no los distraigo mas aqui ta el capitulo 6

**los personajas de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a super Rumiko Takashi**

CAPITULO 6

La historia se repite

Iban rumbo a la escuela, todos estaban callados, solo se escuchaba el radio, el coche freno frente a la escuela y los dos jóvenes bajaron

Kagome: vengo por ustedes a las 2 y nos vamos a ver a su abuela

Kio y Yasha: si mama adiós

Kagome: pórtense bien, nos vemos al rato

Kio y Yashamaru caminaron hacia la puerta

Kio: tú crees que esta vez si nos diga algo sobre nuestro padre

Yashamaru: ahh quien sabe además que importa ese tipo no se preocupo en vernos en 15 años porque te importa tanto

Kio: ash Yashamaru no se tu pero a mi si me gustaría saber quién es mi padre, porque no nos busco que no te da curiosidad

Yashamaru: la verdad no, creo que es mejor así, porque si supiéramos las razones por las que nos dejo ese tipo podría lastimarnos mucho así que en este caso prefiero la ignorancia

Kio: tal vez tengas razón pero yo si quiero saber de el

Yashamaru solo se limito a mirar, a su pensar ella estaba loca pero que podía hacer, el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes entraron a sus clases normales, todo estuvo como siempre hasta que dieron las 2 y el anhelado timbre sonó, los hermanos salieron y en la puerta los esperaba su madre en el auto, sin saber que definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte o tal vez si

Ya en camino a la casa de su abuela Kio rompió el silencio que reinaba en el coche

Kio: bueno ya, nos vas a decir o que

Kagome: paciencia cuando lleguemos les diré todo lo que quieran saber

**********************************************************************

Un estruendo se escucho en el bosque, era el sonido de un golpe bien dado

Inuyasha: QUE DIABLOS TE PASA CHAPARRO, ESE GOLPE ESTUBO MUY DURO

Shipo: NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTES TAN DISTRAIDO PERRUCHO

Miroku: ya basta se suponía que estaban entrenando

Shippo: eso díselo a Inuyasha parece más tonto de lo normal (pass, un golpe seco en la cabeza del joven zorro)

Inuyasha: que dijiste eres un ingrato todavía que me molesto por entrenarte maldito enano desagradecido.....

No termino su frase de repente había sentido como si su estomago se hubiera encogido de emoción, que diablos era eso, era como si algo bueno estuviera a punto de ocurrir

Shippo: ves miroku lo distraído que es

Miroku: si ya me di cuenta veamos si con esto despierta

pass otro golpe pero esta vez en la cabeza de inu

Inuyasha: porque me golpeas miroku? (pone cara de un acecino psicópata)

Miroku: lo hago por tu bien Inuyasha, para que te bajes de esa nube y regreses a la realidad con nosotros

Inuyasha: YO NO ESTOY EN NINGUNA NUBE MIROKU

Miroku: si como digas, ahh se me olvidaba ya es hora de comer vienen? shippo, Inuyasha

Shippo: que bien ya tengo hambre vamos miroku

Inuyasha: siempre hacen lo mismo, NO ME IGNOREN MALDITOS

******************************************************************

Kagome y sus hijos ya habían llegado a la casa de la abuela, habían saludado y todo, ahora estaban sentados en la sala

Kagome: bien, la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar

Yashamaru: yo te sugiero que por el principio madre

Kagome: si claro, bueno, cuando yo tenía 15 años ocurrió algo extraño en el pozo del templo ( y si les conto como conoció a Inuyasha y a los demás, su misión y lo que hacía, hasta que llego a la parte importante) después de que su padre y yo... pues.. estuvimos juntos....

Kio: alto, ya fue suficiente madre, enserio crees que nos vamos a tragar tu cuento de hadas? estoy de acuerdo que no quieras hablar sobre el tema pero inventarnos una historia como esa, crees que somos niños de 5 años eso es una tontería

Kagome: no es una tontería es la verdad

Kio: MIENTES lo que pasa es que no quieres decirnos quien es nuestro padre,

Kagome: eso no es cierto, todo lo que he dicho es la pura verdad

Kio: PUES NO TE CREO ( salió de la casa corriendo intentando alejarse de esa locura, siempre pensó que su madre era sincera pero ahora solo era una mentirosa y no era una buena mentirosa sino una mentirosa mediocre, pozo que te transportan a otra dimensión, demonios, perlas mágicas estaba loca)

Corrió sin saber a dónde iba, y se topo con la puerta del templo donde estaba el pozo, escuchaba los gritos de su madre llamándola, así que sin pensarlo entro al templo y cero la puerta, pero al hacer eso hizo algo si querer había roto el sello del pozo

********************************************************************

Una batalla se libraba en el bosque, un yokai había atacado la aldea y ahora luchaba con Inuyasha

Inuyasha: maldito me las pagaras VIENTO CORTANTE!!!!

el yokai se desvanecio poco a poco, pero sintió algo raro, algo lo llamaba al pozo, así que corrió en dirección a él.

********************************************************************

Kio bajo las escaleras y se topo con el pozo vacio, estaba muy obscuro, pero un rayo de luz penetro el lugar, era Yashamaru que la había encontrado

Yashamaru: dame una buena razón para no llamar a mama

Kio: que no quiero verla, te basta?

Yahsmaru: si es suficiente para mí pero porque no quieres verla

Kio: por mentirosa, acaso tu le crees todas esas tonterías de la exterminadora y el hanyou? porque yo no le creo nada

Yashamaru: no lo se, mama nunca miente y su mirada estaba como perdida en los recuerdos

Kio: no puedo creer lo idiota que eres

Yashamaru: yo no soy idiota además... que fue eso?

Kio: no lo se vino del poso

Los hermanos se acercaron poco a poco de repente un par de manos gigantescas salieron de pozo y jalaron a Kio dentro del pozo

Kio: YAHAMARU!!!!!!

Yashamaru: KIO!!!!

yashamaru tomo a su hermana de la mano pero no fue suficiente, la fuerza de ese ser era muy grande y su amarre se soltó con facilidad y su hermana junto con esa espectrales brazos desaparecieron en el fondo del pozo

Yahsmaru: KIO!!! KIO!!!

Continuara...

Dejen reviews porfis y gracias por leer mi fic


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todos

bueno gracias por sus reviews y respuesta para la pregunta de **coneja **no salto al pozo porque no sabia que ya estaba abierto (aunque eso hubiera sido mas facil pero me gusta complicarme la existencia jajajaja)

les quiero agradecer a

**aiko amite**

**RefiraM **

**setsuna17 **

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

y tambien a **coneja** porsupuesto

porque siempre o casi siempre me dejan reviews muchas gracias y tambien gracias a los que leen mi fic aunque no me dejen reviews se

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de super Rumiko Takashi**

CAPITULO 7

Estaba totalmente aterrada una mano gigantesca la tenia atrapada, que haria? donde estaba yahsamaru para ayudarla? solo gritaba y lloraba de desesperacion y miedo, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habia sido transportada a otro tiempo, ahora se encontraba en medio de un basto bosque muy hermoso pero con la peor compañia del mundo un terrible monstro

Monstruo- que alma tan poderosa tienes!!!! Lo quiero te deborare completa niña

Kio: no dejame!!!!!- gristaba a todo lo que deba la joven tenia miedo nunca en su vida había visto algo tan horrible como esto

*******************************************************************

Yashamaru vio como su hermana se desvanecia en el pozo, y sin pensarlo salto, tenia que encontrar a su hermana y traerla de vuelta ese era su deber como hermano mayor (por unos minutos pero mayor), un instante despues se vio flotando entre las oscuridad y luego sintio el suelo, estaba dentro del pozo pero no veia a su hermana

Kio: SUELTAME NO ME TOQUES AYUDENME PORFAVORAYUDENME!!!!!!!

Yashamaru: KIO!!!!!

No supo como lo hizo pero de un salto salio del pozo y corrio a toda velicidad hacia el mounstro que tenia a su hermana y con todad sus ferzas lo golpeo en el estomago, lo que provoco que soltara a su hermana que se golpea la cabeza y queda inconciente

Mounstro: Como te atrevas humano insignificante morias

Yashamaru no sabia que hacer no tenia nada con que defenderse

INU: Dejalos en paz maldito si no quieres morir

Mounstro: y un hanyou como tu va a matarme jajajaja no me hagas reir hibrido

INU: tu lo pediste GARRAS DE ACERO

y con ese ataque lo derroto

INU: un hablador como todos estan bien? - dijo mirando a yashamaru que estaba totalmente sorprendido

Yahsmaru: como diablos hiciste eso fue impresionante?

Inu: impresionante? vah es la mas debil de mis tecnicas

Yahsa: la mas debil?- con un pequeño tic en el ojo, derrepente recuerda lo que le paso a su hermana- oh no Kio, Kio estas bien?, Kio responde

Yashamaru toma entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, con la preocupacion en su mirada , en ese instante Inuyasha siente una punzada en el corazon como si le doliera en el alma ver a eso chicos asi, la joven herida y al chico con la mirada triste y llena de procupacion

Inuyasha: no te preocupes, ella estara bien, solo nesecita descazar si quieres....

Shippo: INUYASHA!!!! que demonios te pasa poruq salista corriendo asi... pero que paso aqui?

Inuyasha: estos jovenes fueron atracados por un yokai y necesitan curar sus heridas llevalos a la aldea

Shippo: claro- y se transforma en la bola rosa- suban

Yashamaru: estas bromeando verdad, no tienes mejor un auto

Shippo: auto? que es eso?

Yahsamaru: donde estoy en la edad de piedra? si un auto con llasntas, un volante y radio no te suena?

Shippo: no, pero vas a subir o no

Yashamaru: deacuerdo pero no tienes cinturones de seguridad, podriamos caernos

shippo llevo a Kio y a Yashamaru a la aldea donde dejaon descanzar a Kio

Yashamaru: oye tu donde se supone que estamos esto es Tokio todavía?- preguntaba el joven bastante descosertado por el lugar, las personas y las ropas tan extrañas que llevaba

Shippo: Tokio? Que es eso?

Yashamaru: bueno es de donde vinimos aunque no recuerdo haber salido ni de la casa de mi abuela solo salte en un pozo y pam estaba aquí

Shippo: pasaste por el pozo? De verdad pudiste pasar por el pozo?- pregunto el joven pelirrojo

Yashamaru: si bueno esa cosa jalo ami hermana dentro pero que era eso porque quería ami hermana?

Shippo: bueno no lo se luego que te explique Inuyasha el si vio al mostruo yo no, mejor revisare la cabeza de tu hermana parece que se dio un golpe muy fuerte por cierto me llamo shippo

Yashamaru- yo soy yashamaru y gracias por ayudarnos

Inuyasha entro en la cabaña y vio al chico sentado cerca de shippo que vendaba la cabeza de la joven

Inuyas- como esta?

Shippo- solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza hay que esperar a que recupere el sentido

Yashamaru- oye tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha- que era esa cosa que ataco ami hermana y porque?

Inuyasha- bueno ese era un yukai muy debi por cierto, asi que supongo que quería devorar el alma de tu hemana ya que tiene un alma muy poderosa sabes… debió sentir su presencia y la ataco- hizo una pausa y miro detenidamente al joven y noto sus ropas extrañas se parecían a la que kagome usaba seria posible que… no era imposible ella había sellado el pozo

Yashamaru- sabes no entiendo nada de lo que dices.. digo se supone que los youkai y esas cosas no existen

Shippo- y que yo estoy pintado

Yashamaru- rayos no entiendo a ver expliquen que si no me voy a volver loco

Inuyasha sonrio talvez si era posible que el pozo ya no estuviera sellado, entonces empezó a contarle lo relevante de su mundo la existencia de youkais y hayous como el y como shippo y contesto a todas sus preguntas

**********************************************************************

Kagome: donde estan? no los encuentro mama donde se metieron esos dos ya es muy tarde y no regresan, y si les paso algo? y si les hicieron algo?

Mama: clamate hija, estaban un poco alterados cuando les hablas de su padre, es natural que no quieran estar aqui, pero ambos son unos jovencitos senstos asi que estaran de vuelta muy pronto lo se,

Kagome se quedo esperándolos toda la noche en la sala hasta que el sueño la venecio

*******************************************************************

Abrio lentamente los ojos, habia mucha luz, asi que se los tallo

???: por fin despertaste te encuentras bien?

Kio. si gracias pero donde estoy? y quien eres tu?

???: me llamo Shippo y estas a salvo en nuestra aldea

Kio: donde esta mi hermano? y que paso con esa cosa? esta bien mi hermano verdad?

Shippo: si yashamaru esta bien esta afuera, el yokai fue exterminado por Inuyasha

Kio: ese nombre me suena sera porque se parece al de mi hermano o talvez ... AAAAA QUE ES ESA COSA?

Shippo: que cosa? aaa esa es mi colita

Kio: TU COLITA QUE DEMONIOS ERES? ALEJATE DE MI AAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Se paro y salio de la cabaña pero choco con alguien , era su hermano

Kio: yashamaru!!! que es esa cosa? tiene cola y pies de animal alejalo de mi

Yahsmaru la abrazo y solto una carcajada- no seas exagerada Kio Shippo solo es un poco diferante ademas el te curo le herida que tenias en la cabeza si que no seas mal agradecida y grosera y pidele una disculpa

Kio: pero tiene orejas pinteagudas

Yashamaru: y tu tienes el pelo blanco y?

Kio: deacuerdo - volteo a ver a shippo a la cara y la verdad era muy apuesto se sonrrojo un poco y dijo- lo..lo siento mucho y gracias por curarme

Shippo: de nada- dijo con una sonrisota y totalmente rojo

Yahsmaru: ven Kio quiero que conascas al señor Inuyasha, es muy fuerte y nos salvo la vida ayer

Empezaron a camina en direccion a un hombre de rojo sentado ala sombra de un arbol sin sospechar que que los unia un lazo muy fuerte un lazo que no se puede romper ni con el tiempo ni el espacio el de una padre y sus hijos

CONTINUARA.....


	8. Chapter 8

hola

ya llegue con el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

respuesta para **RefiraM** no les dijo el nombre de su padre porque kio se puso toda loca porque no le creia a kagome y sale de su casa y mas aparte heredaron lo despistado de inu porque nunca ha sido muy bueno atando cabos ese inu como que derrepente le falta coco jajajajajaja

bueno y gracias por sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi creanme que son lo unico que me impulsa a seguir publicando mi fic

**los personjaes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de super rumiko takashi**

CAPITULO 8

Kio y Yashamaru caminaron hacia el hombre de rojo, al acercarse el los miro y algo en la mirada de ese hombre hizo que kio se sintiera extraña como si el fuera de cierta forma parte de ella

Yashamaru: Señor Inuyasha ella es mi hermana Kio, Kio el es el señor Inuyasha el que nos salvo la vida

Inuyasha se puso de pie estaba totalmente impresionado con la belleza de esa joven, se parecia tanto a ella, a su amada Kagome a esepcion del cabello blanco y los ojos dorados, y se imagino por un instante que talvez asi hubiera sido su hija, pensó un instante eso y la idea ya no le pareció tan descabellada y si eran ellos si hijos, no podía negar que en definitiva tenían un gran parecido a el sin mencionar lo extraño de sus ropas y aparición en el bosque.

Inuyasha: Oigan podrían decdirme como es que llegaron aquí? Porque no parece que sean de por aquí- dijo viendo sus ropas

Kio: bueno... la verdad no se como paso... va creer que estoy loca, pero esa cosa me jalo hacia un pozo que esta cerca de la casa de mi abuela y de un momento para otro estaba en medio de un bosque sujetada por una criatura horrible... nada mas de recordarlo se me pone la piel de gallina

Inuyasha: un pozo? entonces ... viven cerca de un templo?

Yashamaru: no ahi vive nuestra abuela y fuimos a visistarla pero Kio empezo a insultar a mama- mientras decia esto miraba a Kio duramente

Kio: que querias que hiciera? dijo puras mentiras ... un hanyou mi padre quien se iba a tragar eso... se volvio loca debio buscarse novio hace años

Yashamaru: callate ya Kio, no eran mentiras, ademas hemos descubierto que si hay un pozo que cruza a otra dimension, que si hay youkais y si hay hanyous!

Kio: si, talvez tengas razon pero ralmente crees que nuestro padre este en esta lugar?.

Inuyasha: disculpe que interrumpa pero de que estan hablando?- dijo intuyendo ya quienes eran estos chicos

Yashamaru: bueno esque nosotros nunca conocimos a nuestro padre, nuestra madre nos crio sola y ayer ella nos conto algo sobre el y aunque al principio todo lo que dijo era ilogico cuando llegue a este lugar me di cuenta de que ella no mentia y ahora deseo conocer a mi padre y se supone que el debe de estar en este mundo

Inuyasha: a ver no entiendo nada podrian explicarme mas detallamente

Entonces los chicos le contaron a Inu pelos y señales que habia pasado desde la discucion con su madre y de como habian llegado hasta aqui, y en esos minutos mientras los dos jovenes hablaban se dio cuenta de quienes eran estos chicos y de quien era su madre

Inuyasha: a¿oigan solo por curiosisdad como se llama su madre?

Kio: Kagome

Inuyasha: Kagome- dijo esperanzado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- y ustedes son sus hijos ... son.. gemelos

Yashamaru: asi es .. que le pasa señor Inuyasha esta bien?

Inuyasha: si estoy bien es solo que me recordaron a una persona

********************************************************************

Kagome desperto se habia quedado dormida en el sillon mientras esperaba el regreso de sus hijos, su madre le habia puesto una cobija para que durmiera bien, se levanto y se dirijo a la perta, camino entre los templos, se acerco al arbol sagrado y se sento bajo sus sombra

Kagome: Inuyahsa, no encuentro a nuestros hijos, ayudame porfavor te necesito- mientras decia estas palabras sollosaba y sus lagrimas cian una a una por sus mejillas y entonces volvio la mirada hacia los templos y vio la puerta de la pagoda donde estaba el pozo abierta

Kagome: como? pero si yo selle esa pagoda.... no puedes se ... KIO!!! YASHAMARU!!!

Salio corriendo hacia la pagoda al entrar el pozo estaba abiero y habia un poco de destrozos alrrededor, no cabia duda habian entrado en el y eso signifiaba que estaba en la epoca antigua y podian encontrarse con Inuyasha o podrian estar en peligro y sin pensarlo se lanzo en el pozo

*********************************************************************

Shippo: hola Kio... ete me pregutaba si quisieras... pues no se ... ir a conocer la aldea yo podria enseñartela- etaba totalmente rojo

Kio: claro que si Shippo me encntaria- dijo con una risita nerviosa

Yashamaru: adonde crees que vas niña

Kio: adar un paseo con shippo para conocer la aldea

Yashamaru: si como no los dos solos estan locos

Inuyasha: estoy deacuerdo con yahsamaru, quien sabe que mañas le haya pegado ese monje pervertido a shippo es mejor que vayamos todos juntos

Shippo: de que hablas yo no soy ningun pervertido, ademas a miroku se el quitaron las mañas, en primera por Sango y en segunda porque tiene tres Hijas

Inuyasha: ya lo se chaparro pero no importa no voy a dejar solos a estos chicos ni un instante

???: Inuyasha o seas agua fiestas dejalos ir a pasear solitos

Inuyasha: vaya hasta que regresan se tardaron mucho Miroku

Miroku: si pero teniamos que revisar que todo estubiera bien en la aldea de los exterminadores

???: TIO!!!!

dos niñas pequeñas corrian hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazaban, una tenia 10 años y tena el pelo negro con ojos cafes con las mismas facciones que Miroku y se llamaba Suki, la segunda tenia 12 años y tenia el pelo cafe con los ojos azules era identica a Sango y se llamaba Sayo

Inuyasha: NIÑAS!!! como estan se portaron bien?

Suki: si y adivina que tio aprendi movimientos nuevos mama dice que cuando cresca sere tan buena como Kagome

Yashamaru: Kagome? quien es?

???: soy yo

una joven se acercaba hacia ellos, era muy bella era la viva imagen de sango, el cabello, los ojos ,todo tenia 14

Yahsmaru: valla... jeje.. hola .. yo soy Yashamaru

Sango: hoala Inuyasha- acababa de llegar junto con Kagome su hija- quienes son estos jovenes?

Inuyasha: es una larga historia mejor entramos a la casa y les contare quienes son

Otravez la historia fue contada, Kio y Shippo se llavaban de maravilla no se despegaban y Yashamaru y Kagome se lanzaban miradas coquetas dede un esxtreemo de la habitacion al otro, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de cierto padre celoso que cuando estubo apunto de cortar esa comunicacion fue llamado

Inuyasha: Miroku podemos hablar un minuto... en privado

Miroku: claro Inuyahsa

Ambos sliero de la cabaña y empezaron a caminar

Inuyasha: no se si te diste cuenta pero esos chicos... Kio y Yashamaru tienen cierto parecido a

Miroku: ala señorita Kagome si me di cuenta

Inuyasha: Miroku... su madre se llama Kagome, cayeron en el mismo pozo por el cual Kagome pasaba y tienen un incrible parecido ami creo que ellos... son... mis hijos

???: No son mis hijos y los llevare de vuelta a casa- se oyo una vos detras de ellos

Inuyasha volteo, conocia bien esa voz

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Sus miradas se cruzaron ambos habian cambiado mucho pero no asi su amor habia menguado seguia tan grande como en un principio.

Continuara....

no me maten por dejarlo ahi si se que lo corte en la mejor parte pero es para dejarlos picados jajajaj soy mala, pero si me matan no sabran que pasa despues

nos leemos luego

no olviden dejar reviews


	9. Chapter 9

hola chicas!!!

solo quiero decirles que esta por terminar mi fic, si no es muy largo pero espero que lo hayan difrutado ya que solo falta un capitula mas y doy por terminada la historia

**serena tsukino chiba** lo siento chica en este fic no pondre lemon, porque pues basicamente nunca he escrito un lemon siento que aun me falta mucho para lograr hacerlo jajaja pero tal vez en algun otro fic de los que toy escribiendo lo logre hacer pero por ahora no habra lo siento pero aun asi espero que te siga gustando

Aclarado ese punto quiero agradecerles a todas por seguir mi historia y por tomarse el tiempo de escribir algun comentario de verdad fue muy importante para mi leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios que espero seguir teniendo no solo en el final de este fic si no tambien en futuras historias mias

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de super Rumiko Takashi**

CAPITULO 9

Te odio, Te extraño, Te amo

Kagome: donde estan mis hijos inuyasha?- le pregunto con una mirada llena de rencor realmente aterradora

Inuyasha: Kagome, porfavor dejame hablar contigo, necesitmos aclerar las cosas yo...

Kagome: no tenemos nada que aclarar Inuyasha, y si no me dices donde estan yo voy a buscarlos

Kagome se dio la media vuelta y hecho a correr hacia la aldea, pero Inuyasha facilmente la alcanzo y corrio a su lado

Inuyasha: porfavor Kagome dejame hablar, escuchame un momento

Kagome: NO!!! NO QUERO ESCUCHARTE ERES UN MENTIROSO!!!- entonces vio el rosario que todavia colgaba de su cuello, no se lo habia podido quitar o mas bien no habia querido le recordaba a Kagome- SIENTATE!!!!!!!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Con un golpe Inuyasha cayo al piso, y Kagome siguio corriendo, ya estaba serca de la aldea y a lo lejos veia cuatro siluetas altas, cuando se iba acercando reconocio a dos eran sus hijos, pero sintio como una mano la sujeto fuerte del brazo y la jalo hacia atras, casi cae pero el la detuvo e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos

Kagome: SUELTAME INUYASHA, NO QUERO SABER NADA DE TI!!!, TE ODIO!!! TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!!!

Inuyasha: ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!, tu me amas tanto como yo a ti, y has sufrido tanto como yo- decia estas palabras con tanta dulzura y con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas,

Kagome lo miraba asombrada, jamas penso oir y ver esto y sintio un gran deseo de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que ella tambien lo amaba pero ella ya habia tomado una decision se habia ido para nunca volver a verlo, para nunca sufrir, para nunca volver a amar

Kagome- sueltame, eso no es cierto, tu te fuiste con Kikyou, y me abandonaste a mi y a kio y yashamaru, TU DECIDISTE ESO INUYASHA!!! YO NO!!!- y lanzo una fuerte descarga de poder espiritual hacia Inuyasha que slio despedido unos cuantos metro- ya no soy la niña tonta que solias salvar, ya no soy la niña que te amaba estupidamente

Kio: MAMA!!!- kio habia visto a su madre desde lejos y corrio a ella y la abrazo- mama que paso? porque atacaste al señor inuyasha?

Kagome: porque se lo merece, Kio, Yashamaru vamonos a casa no tenemos nada que hacer aqui

Inuyasha: espera Kagome, no te los lleves porfavor, no te vallas otra vez- decia mientras intentaba levantarse

Yashamaru: otra vez? que pasa aqui? porque conoce a mi madre?- mientras decia esto se acerco a Inuyasha e intento levantrlo

Kagome: porque el es su padre- dijo en un tono frio y lleno de amargura

Kio: que??? como? - miraba a su madre y inuyasha llena de conficion, mientras que Yashamaru, que habia ayudado a levantar a inuyasha, aun tenia estrechada su mano lo miro fijamente a los ojos totalmente sorprendido, y despues adopto una postura un poco fria

Yashamaru: si tu eres nuestro pader por que demonios nos abandonaste? que clase de padre hace eso?

Inuyasha: Yashamaru daria lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y rectificar mis errores, pero no puedo y creme ya lo he pagado, 15 años sin su madre y sin conocer sus rostros, sin poderlos abrazay y decirles lo mucho que los amo

Kio: entonces usted es nuestro padre? mama el ?

Kagome: si ... el es su padre- las lagrimas caían involuntarias de sus ojos, escucharlo hablar asi, con el corazon en la mano es lo que siempre quizo de el- pero ya no importa kio porque ahora mismo regresaremos a casa no tenemos nada que hacer aqui

Yashamaru: no hasta que conteste este tipo-dijo despectivamente ya que sentía un gran resentimiento al que se seuponia que era su padre ya que había visto tantas veces a su madre sufrir y todo era su culpa- porque nos dejo porque?- su tono de voz era aun mas frio que antes- porque si según tu nos amas tanto NOS ABANDONASTE!!!!!!- grito por fin el joven con lagrimas que amenazaban caer mirando fijamente al que era su padre

Kagome: porque no me amaba y prefirio irse con otra no es asi Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: eso no es cierto yo siempre te ame desde el mismo instante en que me miraste a los ojos por primera vez me robaste el corazon, tenes que dejar que te explique por favor kagome las cosas no fueron como tu piensas- dijo mirando a kagome y después vio a yashamaru que tenia frente a el- si yo hubiera sabido de su existencia antes no me hubiera apartedo de ustedes ni un instante

Yashamaru: pero lo hiciste y ahora volveremos a casa con nuestra madre- dijo acentuando las ultimas palabras – no necesitamos de ti- dijo dandese la vuelta yendo hacia su madre y hermana

Kio solo miraba a Inuyasha no se lo podía creer porfin conocía el rostro de su padre y era feliz por ello, debía de haber una explicación para todo esto ya que veía su rostro triste viendo como su hijo lo despreciaba

Kio: no mama porfavor hay qu escucharlo- dijo kio suplicando a su madre- porfavor espera se ve muy triste madre escuchalo

Kagome veía el rostro suplicante de su hija

Yashamaru: no!!!- dijo firmemente- no tenemos porque escucharlo si no nos busco en 15 años porque escucharlo ahora

Kagome: bueno hijo eso fue porque…. Yo no lo premiti

Yahsamaru: como???

Inuyasha: si kagome puso un conjuro al pozo para que nadie volviera a pasar, pero supongo que ese sello se rompió

Kio: es verdad madre- dijo sorprendida- entonces tu fuiste quien nos aparto de nuestro padre- dijo acuasadora

Kagome: el se fue con otra!!!- dijo desesperada- lo que menos quería era que ustedes sufrieran ese abandodno!!!

Inuyasha- yo no me fui con nadie!!!!!!!- grito porfin Inuyasha- porque eres tan necia!!!! Escucha por una maldita vez en tu vida- dijo tomandola de los hombros

Kagome: pero yo te vi estabas con ella!!!! Con kikyou- dijo con dolor llorando a todo lo que daba- no puedes mentime te quedaste con ella!!!- gritaba

Inuyasha: que!!! Estas loca!!!! Esa fue la ultima vez que la vi!!!- grito- kikyou lleva 15 años muerta

Kagome: que???- dijo sorprendida- no es cierto- estaba asombrada que acaso se había equivocado

Inuyasha: esa noche solo vino a despedirse ella sabia que yo te amaba y decidió por fin irse

**FLASH BACK**

kikyou- nesecito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante

Inuyasha- que pasa?

Kikyou se acerco a Inuyasha y le dio un beso, fue pequeño pero Inuyasha lo sintio extraño como si kikyou se estubiera despidiendo

Inuyasha miro extralñado a kikyou y antes que pudiera decir algo

kikyou-Inuyasha sabes? estoy cansada, creo que ya me harte de esta falsedad, es demaciado- Inuyash percibio un dejo de tristeza y paz- he comprendido que mi tiempo termino hace mucho tiempo, pero me resisti a dejar este mundo, en un principio por rencor y deseo de venganza y despues por la nesecidad de creer que regresaria a estr a tu lado, pero descubri algo... que si podre estar a tu lado, no en este lugar, sino en el otro mundo- Inuyasha se iquieto por lo ultimo, que pretendia matarlo, kikyou percibio el temor de Inuyasha- no te preocupes Inuyasha no pretendo matarte, ese deseo desaparecio, ahora solo quiero desaserme de esta cuerpo falso ya que aunque veas la imagende kikyou no deja de ser solo eso una imagen, lo que se supone fui hace mucho tiempo

Inuyash- que estas tratndo de decir? no en tiendo tu sigues siendo kikyou

kikyou- te equivocas Inuyasha esto- y se señala- esto no es kikyou es la materealizacion de mi sentimientos malditos que surgieron despues de mi muerte, pero eso sentimientos desaparcieron y dejaron a su paso paz, tranquilidad, lo que nunca pude sentir en vida, es por eso que he venido a despedirme y a desirte que te amo con tada mi alma y a desearte que seas feliz porque te lo mereces

Inuyasha- entonces has decidido dejar este mundo

Kikyou. asi es ya ha sido suficiente

Inuyasha abraza a Kikyou, apesar de que sabia que su amor por Kagome era mas grande, no podia dejar de sentir eso, kikyou habia sido la primera persona que le habia mostrado lo que era el amor y lo maravillosa que podria llegar a ser la vida, tambien habia sido su primer amor, amor que nunca desapareciria. Se quedaron abrazados por uno minutos, como si en ese abrazo todos los temores, tristezas y rencores pasados se esfumaran y solo dejaban agradecimiento, respeto y cariño

Kikyou- te amo Inuyasha,

Inuyasha- yo tambien te amo, te amare siempre pero

Kikyou- lo se, tu ahora amas a Kagome, y se que sera muy feliz con ella y me alegro porque ella te ama mas que a nada, ademas es una jovan sumamente valiosa deseo que seas feliz con ella

Inuyash- gracias kikyou

kikyou- bueno es hora de irme te estare esperando y ta cuidare hasta que volvamos a encontarnos adios mi amado Inuyasha- y le dio un ultimo beso

Inuyasha- adios mi querida kikyou

Entonces su cuerpo resplandecio y se transformo en pequeñas almas esferas de luz que se elevaron hacia el cielo desapareciendo en la eternidad.

Inuyasha- descanza en paz-

**FIN DEL FLASHA BACK**

Kagome: pero eso no puede ser yo te vi con ella tu la besaste y .... - poco a poco las lagrimas se convitiero en sollosos que habia pasado? se habia equivocado? pero ella lo habia visto

Inuyasha : Kagome yo siempre te he amado... nunca te deje de amar ni siquiera en estos 15 años - se acerco a ella y kagome lo abrezo y empezo a llorar con mas fuerza y dijo - yo tampoco te he dejado de amar Inuyasha perodoname

Inuyasha- no perdoname tu a mi

Kio y Yashamaru derrepente se sintieron fuera de lugar

Kio: Yashamaru dejomolos solos tienen mucho de que hablar despues nos explicaran las cosas

Yashamaru miro a su mama llorando abrazada de Inuyasha no quería dejarla con el pero accedió ala sugerencia de kio tenia razón tenían muchas cosas de que hablar

se diero la vuelta rumbo a la aldea

Kio: me cae bien el señor Inuyasha, pero va a ser raro no crees derrepente decirla papa a un perfecto extraño

Yashamaru: que ni crea el loco ese que le voy a decir papa tan fácil eso se lo tiene que ganar

Kio: jajaja no pobrecito no crees que ya sufrió mucho

Yasham aru: como sabes eso?

Kio: se ve en sus ojos se nota que sufrió mucho y por mucho tiempo

Yashamaru: bueno todo depende de cómo trate a mama- abrazo a su hermana y caminaron hacia la cabaña

Continuara

Bueno el proximo capitulo el final espero que les haya gustado este capitulo donde las cosas empeizan a tomar sus rumbo

porfavor dejen comentarios pofis

nos leemos pronto

atte

Caroaome


	10. Chapter 10

hola

ya porfin este es el fin de mi historia ya se acaba

estoy muy feliz de que le haya gustado mi fic y que haya recibido tan bonitos comentarios de muchas de ustedes, realmente me siento muy feliz de terminar esta historia y me siento aun mas feliz de que mi trabajo les haya gustado y pues espero seguir teniendo su apoyo en los otros fic que toy publicando y los que publicare despues

muchas gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por dejar tan lindos mensajes y pues deseenme suerte para el otro fic que ya esta siendo publicado y ojala puedan leerlo

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de super rumiko takashi**

aqui ta el final disfrutenlo

Capitulo 10 Cásate conmigo

Kagome seguía llorando no era posible se había equivocado, Inuyasha solo la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, como la había extrañado su aroma, sus bellos ojos, sus sonrisa incluso que lo mandara al piso con un "siéntate"

Inuyasha: te extrañe tanto kagome- dijo con fervor en sus palabras- cuando leí la carta que dejaste me sentí tan desolado y después ver que no podía ir a buscarte m i mundo se vino abajo

Kagome: perdóname!!- dijo entre sollozos- me equivoque y por mis errores sufrimos todos por favor inu perdóname- dijo mirándolo por fin a los ojos, esas maravillosas orbes doradas que tanto había añorado volver a ver

Inuyasha- perdóname tu a mi pequeña, te hice sufrir tanto que no te culpo por haberte ido fui un estúpido perdóname tu a mi- dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella implorando su perdón

Kagome: Inuyasha!!- dijo sorprendida mientras veía como se arrodillaba a sus pies y la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- claro que si mi amor- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza

Inuyasha se separo un poco de ella pero sin deshacer el abrazo, acaricio su rostro con amor y la beso dulcemente, kami como había extrañado esos dulces labios, la beso con más intensidad estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado por fin después de tanto tiempo

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kio y Yashamaru entraron a la cabaña, todos los miraron interrogantes y shippo casi corrió a ellos y fue el primero en preguntar

Shippo: que paso Kio

Kio abrazo a Shippo con felicidad y dijo: nada, solo que ya tengo papa

Sango: entonces es cierto que son los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome

Yashamaru: eso parece- dijo en tono despreocupado y mirando a kagome (la hija de Miroku eh) disimuladamente

Inuyasha: no parece así es- había llegado Inuyasha y Kagome

Shippo: KAGOME!!!- corrió y la abrazo

Kagome: perdón pero... te conozco?

Shippo: que no te acuerdas de mí- kagome lo miro fijamente-

Kagome: SHIPPO!! No puede seré eres tú que grande estas - lo abrazo fuertemente- no sabes cómo te extrañe, Sango ,Miroku- corrió y abrazo a sus amigos y después vio a las dos niñas y al joven que estaba junto a Yashamaru- quienes son

Sango: son mis hijas, bueno nuestras- dijo señalando a Miroku- ella es Kagome en honor a ti, ella es suki y ella en sayo

Kagome: que alegría Sango me alegro por ustedes hasta que el monje se animo ja jaja

Inuyasha miraba a kagome adoraba volver a verla reír

Yashamaru: y bien? tienes algo que decirnos?- lo miraba desde el suelo donde estaba sentado con una altanería natural igual a la de el

Inuyasha: no lo sé tú dime- y lo dijo en el mismo tono altanero

Yahsamaru: ni piensen que te voy a decir padre, eso va tomar tiempo, muchos regalos y que me ayudes a entrenar para pelear como tu

Inuyasha: trato hecho

Kio: conmigo no te va a costar mucho trabajo... papa- y abrazo a Inuyasha- siempre quise decir eso se escucha bonito- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e Inuyasha acaricio el rostro de su hija como había añorado ver sus rostros, abrazarlos, besarlos, sentir su olor y ahora los tenia ahí a su lado la brazo fuerte y la beso en la frente estaba feliz, la familia que siempre había querido la tenia ahora aquí a su lado

Yashamaru no aceptaba que a el también le agradaba la idea de conocer a su padre y que este fuera el hombre que tenía delante de él, a decir verdad ese sujeto le había agradado desde el principio pero no lo aceptaría tan pronto

Los siguientes días Inuyasha y Kagome le contaron a sus hijos lo que había pasado y ellos habían aceptado a Inuyasha como si nada, y ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos contándose uno al otro lo que habían hacho esos 15 años ella le contaba anécdotas de Kio y Yashamaru y el de todo lo que había hecho con shippo, de cómo se habían casado Miroku y sango y de cómo se había convertido en el tío favorito

Mientras que kio y Yashamaru iban y venían por el pozo felices conociendo más a las personas que ahora formarían parte de su vida incluida su padre que día con día ganaba su cariño

Uno de esos días mientas descansaban bajo el árbol sagrado Inuyasha se paro muy serio y miro a Kagome a los ojos

Kagome: que pasa?

Inuyasha: kagome yo.... ya que tu y yo no... Bueno no.... ah demonios.... quiere casarte conmigo?- dijo por fin atropelladamente mientras kagome lo miraba con sorpresa- ya que tu y yo nunca nos casamos... pensaba que tal vez tu quisieras....

No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando pues Kagome lo beso y le dijo- claro que si Inuyasha

Se prepa paro la ceremonia en unos pocos días

Ese día Yashamaru se le acerco a Inuyasha

Yashamaru: oye, mes te vale que la hagas feliz porque si no te las veras con migo

Inuyasha: Voy a hacerla feliz, no por tu amenaza, sino porque yo también quiero ser feliz con ella y con ustedes dos

Yashamaru: bueno entonces ve con ella ... papa - se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abrazo, inu también lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como había deseado oír eso tiempo atas y ahora que lo oía de su hijo soltó una lagrima que rápidamente se limpio y miro a su hijo con ternura

Inuyasha: gracias hijo

Kio: que lindos están coma para una foto, ya debemos irnos la novia está esperando y no querrás que se desespere verdad pá

Inuyasha: que es eso de _pa_ habla bien

Kio: de acuerdo pá..., perdón papi - Inuyasha la beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome y se inicio la ceremonia. Después se despidieron de sus hijos y amigos para irse a disfrutar solos de su amor que habían esperado tanto tiempo realizar

Inuyasha: kagome!- dijo llamando a su ahora esposa mientras entraban a su cabaña para disfrutar de su nuevo matrimonio- me amaras siempre sin importar nada?

Kagome sonrió y acaricio con ternura su mejilla- te amado los últimos 15 años, te amo hoy que estas a mi lado, te amare hasta el min de mis días y te amare incluso después de la muerte Inuyasha, nunca dudes eso

Inuyasha sonrió y cargo a su esposa para depositarla en lo que ahora seria su cama y la amo como la había amado hace 15 años, pero la diferencia de ese entonces a ahora era que ya no habían mas dudas y se entregaron el uno al otro con mas devoción que en ese entonces

Por fin después de 15 años podían estar juntos y no cabe duda que el tiempo es el único que cura las heridas, pero solo el amor borra las cicatrices

Fin

bueno dejen comentarios del final a ver que les parecio

nos leemos pronto hasta la proxima

atte

caroaome


End file.
